


Hallow's End Partying

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Epilogue, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Maledom/Femsub, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen × Night Elf Halloween!ficLittle Red Riding Hood Vibes.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Hallow's End Partying

It was a cold October night, and many of the Kaldorei and Gilnean Worgen had gathered for the annual Hallow’s End Party in Goldshire at Elwyn Forest. It was after Fourth War was over with shaky truce and Sylvanas abandoning the Horde and her Forsaken. It was rather dark and quickly getting darker. The only real source of light was the Goldshire itself and the few torches carried by the Guards that had been tasked with keeping order during the festivities. The trees surrounding the Goldshire were few and spaced out, but still somehow managed to throw ominous shadows over the crowd that had gathered outside, concealing potentially uninvited guests.  
In the outskirts of the rather rowdy crowd that had gathered was Alannah Ravenbreeze, a rather  
beautiful kaldorei woman in her late-300’s, with light purple skin and big white eyes. She was wearing a costume that quite reassembled the classic outfit of the Little Red Riding Hood – something that she had actually not intended. She even quite disliked her outfit as it was too revealing for her taste. But, it was all that she had at hand after the last one was lost in the headless horseman fiasco the previous year - which probably also explained why there were so few attendants this year. The cold was getting to her, and she was unsure if her clothing was all that appropriate for the weather. Not that she had a choice in the matter, as costumes were mandatory. She tapped her foot impatiently and began, for the third time, incredulously reading through the party invitation that she was holding in her hand. While reading, she had to repeatedly push away a persistent strand of her dark blue hair that just wouldn’t leave her eyes alone. She was feeling quite uneasy, as she had a feeling, deep inside her gut, telling her that a certain old “acquaintance” of hers might be attending this year. The invitation, however, did not allude to that possibility. She looked around anxiously, but there were, thankfully, no signs of him in the crowd. Granted, she couldn’t be too sure due to those obnoxiously placed shadows, but it at least brought her some peace of mind. She let out a low sigh that abruptly turned into a yelp-like noise as an unfamiliar hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder.  
Before she had time to react, she was pulled out of the crowd and a few meters away, close to a side entrance to the village. The owner of the hand turned out to be female human villager, who placed a finger over her mouth and made a hushing motion.  
“I am sorry if I frightened you,” she said, rather nonchalantly.  
“What is the meaning of…” Alannah begun, but was almost instantly interrupted.  
“The Event Planner has requested that you take over the guest admission post, until told otherwise. ”  
Villager stated, in a rather commanding tone. Before Alannah had a chance to protest, woman placed a guest list in her hand and vanished into the night. Immensely disgruntled by the turn of events, Alannah Ravenbreeze manned the designated post by the gate. She muttered something unintelligible to herself, but it is rather safe to assume that it wouldn’t be a pleasant thing to hear.  
After roughly an hour of endless repetitions of “yes”, “no”, and “I don’t know”, she noticed a man dressed as a Guard approaching her. She took a sigh of relief, finally would she be freed from this hellhole. To further improve her mood, she had had no sightings of the unwanted guest which made her think that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to enjoy the rest of the evening in peace. The man had 

reached her now, and she gave him a brief smile in acknowledgement, clearly unable to see through the annoyance of having to work on the night of the festivities.  
The man beckoned her to hand over the guest list, and so she did. Before he assumed her position, he  
bent slightly towards her, and with a slight lisp, whispered in her ear:  
“The Event Planner has requested your presence in the garden shed.”  
“How come?” she asked, clearly surprised. Slightly more irritated she added: “what possible purpose could I have there right now?”  
“I do not know, miss. I do not ask, I only do.” With that said, he assumed her position by the door, and thus ending the conversation. Alannah Ravenbreeze, slightly taken aback, mumbled something about shattered plans and bad management before walking through the gate and out towards the garden. It was getting darker now, and the garden was clearly the first to suffer. The garden was, peculiarly enough, off-limits for guests – but she was not the one to question protocol. Whatever the reason, she was convinced it was a good one.  
It was more of a wilderness than a garden now. “Perhaps I should suggest renaming it to the Wilderness,” she thought to herself and chuckled as she walked. As she continued up the path to the shed, an eerie aura settled around her. Suddenly the dark trees towering above her seemed much more ominous and the shed, which was partially concealed behind some rather large bushes, suddenly seemed so very far away. Perhaps her costume wasn’t completely out of place after all, she thought to herself. Slightly further along the path, she hesitated after seeing what she thought was something moving in the bushes next to the shed. She shook her head, thinking that she must be seeing things. It wasn’t that dark after all. Unknowingly, perhaps, she picked up the pace; forcing herself to think of all the fun she would have once she made it back to the Goldshire after this little errand – or whatever it was.  
She reached the shed and noticed that the front door was slightly open. She scanned the area around her but noticed no signs of life around the dark and mould-covered shed. She decided to open the door to check inside. She was getting increasingly suspicious, and she could feel that something was not quite right. The door creaked loudly as she slowly pushed it open. But, just as she had expected, there was nothing in there apart from some worn-down benches and a couple tools. “Why that cheeky little cu…”she began while slamming the door shut, but she was interrupted by a familiar voice coming from behind of her.  
”Little Red Riding Hood? What a fitting costume.” The familiar voice said, mockingly.  
She shivered as he spoke, and quickly glanced over her shoulder for a way to escape but her view was blocked by a furry looking paw which was resting next to her on the wall of the shed. She flinched out of shock and reached for her sword, which obviously wasn’t by her side this time. Then, she felt his other hand gain a firm grip of the back of her head. Before she had much time to think, or even realize that what she felt along her scalp was actually claws, her head was mercilessly jammed straight into the wooden door in front of her. Her eyes turned black and she collapsed on the ground.  
A foul smell ripped her into consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and checked her surroundings.  
She noticed rather quickly that she was now inside the shed, although she was unsure how she got there. All she knew was that her head was afflicted by persistent, throbbing pain, and her forehead was covered by something that seemed like a somewhat moist handkerchief. She ripped it off of her face and, using the walls as support, tried to get up. After all, she was located in one of the corners of the shed, so she did have an additional wall for support. Unfortunately, this turned out to be an unsuccessful endeavour as her feet were tied with a rather thick strip of dirty cloth.  
The shed was rather small, and there were two benches – one on either side of it. She noticed a dark silhouette leaning towards the distant bench. Despite her drowsiness from recently having woken up, she immediately recognized the body shape – and in doing so, just how fooled she had been.  
“Darnell?” she muttered, still in slight pain.  
The dark silhouette made no motion, provided no answer. Alannah noticed that his clothing appeared rather torn, as if something had burst it from the inside.  
“Event Planner my arse!” she cursed vividly and spat on the ground next to her.  
Darnell still made no motion, and Alannah became increasingly agitated. She mumbled something obscene about men with grey hair and tried once again to get up, when suddenly Darnell motioned for her to stop and fixated his gaze on her.  
“What exactly disqualifies me from being an Event Planner?” he asked, coyly. He tilted his head slightly as he eyed her costume, from head to toe, taking his sweet time admiring the sight of the tight-fitting fabrics.  
“Oh, I don’t know,” she said, sarcastically. “Perhaps your manipulative and horrible personality and your complete lack of a moral compass might have something to do with it?”  
Darnell didn’t seem to mind her comment, and instead took off his gloves, putting them on the bench.  
He stood up and started slowly walking towards her. As he got closer, she noticed just how torn his clothing was. There was barely anything left of his tabard.  
“What happened to your clothes?” she inquired. “Went for a run in the woods with the other stray  
dogs?”  
But Darnell paid her no mind. Upon reaching her, he kneeled down in front of her, a slight grin on his face butchered his otherwise apathetic disposition.

“You scoundrel!” Alannah cried, and lifted her hand in an attempt to slap him. Seemingly without effort, Darnell caught her hand in mid-air. While making a hushing sound, he reached one arm around her back and placed the other under her legs and with an almost inaudible groan he got up, lifting her off of the ground.  
“Scoundrel, you say?” he seemed to taste the word in his mouth. “As a matter of fact, I have heard that I am quite the gentleman.” He winked, slyly, and walked over to the slightly closer bench where he, rather nonchalantly, dropped her off. Alannah Ravenbreeze groaned as her bottom hit the cold and rather rough bench. She stretched her arms out behind her to prevent herself from falling.  
“These restraints of yours,” she nodded in the direction of her tied feet, “are indeed quite obnoxious.”  
Darnell smirked quite playfully and replied: “Oh? I quite like them. They fulfil their purpose nicely.”  
He placed one of his hands on her shoulder and pushed her down towards the table, until she was l ying straight in front of him. She wanted to struggle and try to slap him again, but something in his eyes soothed her. He then grabbed her thighs with his other hand and pushed them towards her so that her knees rested above her chest.  
She shivered slightly as she felt his fingers slide uneasy, causing her to look at him where their eyes, for the first time in a long time, met. He had been monitoring her facial expressions for quite some time now, and her realizing that put a smirk on his face.  
This was no time to relax for Alannah though, because before she had the time to realize what happened, he had put both of his fingers into her mouth, run them along her tongue, and pulled them out again. She began protesting due to the rudeness of his actions, but without more than a slight grin he placed one finger by each of her openings, gently pushing them all the way into her. A slight moan escaped her lips as she felt an ecstatic rush throughout her body. As much as she found him repulsive, and indeed how much she hated to admit it, he sure did know just how to push the right buttons.  
A little while went by as Darnell enjoyed himself, occasionally sending Alannah into somewhat involuntary pleasure-induced convulsions. Right as she was about to, once again, slide down the pleasure slope he abruptly stopped, pulling his fingers out of her. A somewhat disappointed sound escaped Alannah's lips, but she quickly corrected it by muttering something unintelligible. Darnell turned towards her again and asked, somewhat politely: “Would you mind keeping your legs up?”  
“Why would I?” she asked, feeling both confused and surprised.  
“It’s either that or I tie you up. Your choice.” He responded with a slight wink.  
Alannah Ravenbreeze grunted, but seemingly accepted the proposition by wrapping her arms around her legs by her knees.  
“Good girl,” Darnell stated, somewhat patronizing.  
He grabbed her by her thighs and moved her closer to the edge of the bench. He crouched down, moving his face towards her crevice of joy.  
“Wait! What are you doing?” Alannah cried, but she already knew the answer.  
Alannah threw her head back in pleasant shock as she felt his tongue come in contact with her clitoris. She shuddered as he moved his tongue back, forth, and all around. She enjoyed this, and her less-than-suppressed moans serenaded that fact to all within earshot. He certainly knew what he was doing, but honest to God did she hate the fact that it was him. But did she though? She wasn’t quite sure. She had had ambivalent feelings about him for quite some time now. Her contemplation was abruptly interrupted as his tongue movements intensified. Unable to contain her excitement, she let go of her legs with one of her hands and grabbed Darnell’s hair. He didn’t seem to mind, being far too busy exploring Alannah – more thoroughly than ever before.  
She was walking through a vale of pleasure. Each pond a reflection of her own excitement, each mountain an ecstasy trip from Darnell’s light nibbles at her clitoris, each waterfall a representation ofacross her stockings towards her panties. The slight bump when the stockings changed to skin enticed her immensely and she had to carefully consider her tongue placement. Much to her dismay, though – since their personalities were about as far apart as they can get, she did quite like his touch, but being rather stubborn as she was she did her best to hide it from him. Her stubbornness fell rather short though when he pushed the brim of her skirts aside and ran his fingers along her underwear. She bit her lip, forcing herself not to show her enjoyment and instead muttered, somewhat under her breath: “Tasteless.”  
Darnell turned his head away from what he was doing and instead looked at her face. Her lips were parted and she was breathing somewhat inconsistently. He wasn’t sure if she perhaps wanted to say something more. He waited for a bit, allowing his hand to keep doing what it was doing. When no further protests escaped her mouth, he let out a low scoff and turned back towards the more interesting parts of Alannah.  
“Tasteless, you say…” he shrugged. “I find the thought of the Little Red Riding Hood being devoured by the Big Bad Wolf quite…” he paused and licked his lips, “tasteful.”  
Alannah couldn’t help but let loose a slight giggle, taunting him: “Don’t flatter yourself too much. You may be many things, but a wolf is certainly not one of them…”  
She was interrupted by Darnell tearing off her panties, throwing them to the side, and then sliding two of his fingers partly into her. The sudden entrance caused her to grin lightly. He wiggled his fingers around a bit, each wiggle sending a ripple of confused pleasure throughout Alannah’s body, before casually pulling them out without a word. His silence made Alannah Ravenbreeze feel uneasy, causing her to look at him where their eyes, for the first time in a long time, met. He had been monitoring her facial expressions for quite some time now, and her realizing that put a smirk on his face.  
This was no time to relax for Alannah Ravenbreeze though, because before she had the time to realize what happened, he had put both of his fingers into her mouth, run them along her tongue, and pulled them out again. She began protesting due to the rudeness of his actions, but without more than a slight grin he placed one finger by each of her openings, gently pushing them all the way into her. A slight moan escaped her lips as she felt an ecstatic rush throughout her body. As much as she found him repulsive, and indeed how much she hated to admit it, he sure did know just how to push the right buttons.  
A little while went by as Darnell enjoyed himself, occasionally sending Alannah into somewhat involuntary pleasure-induced convulsions. Right as she was about to, once again, slide down the pleasure slope he abruptly stopped, pulling his fingers out of her. A somewhat disappointed sound escaped Alannah's lips, but she quickly corrected it by muttering something unintelligible.  
Darnell turned towards her again and asked, somewhat politely: “Would you mind keeping your legs up?”  
“Why would I?” she asked, feeling both confused and surprised.  
“It’s either that or I tie you up. Your choice.” He responded with a slight wink.  
Alannah grunted, but seemingly accepted the proposition by wrapping her arms around her legs by her knees.  
“Good girl,” Darnell stated, somewhat patronizing.  
He grabbed her by her thighs and moved her closer to the edge of the bench. He crouched down, moving his face towards her crevice of joy.  
“Wait! What are you doing?” Alannah Ravenbreeze cried, but she already knew the answer.  
Alannah Ravenbreeze threw her head back in pleasant shock as she felt his tongue come in contact with her clitoris. She shuddered as he moved his tongue back, forth, and all around. She enjoyed this, and her less-than-suppressed moans serenaded that fact to all within earshot. He certainly knew what he was doing, but honest to God did she hate the fact that it was him. But did she though? She wasn’t quite sure. She had had ambivalent feelings about him for quite some time now. Her contemplation was abruptly interrupted as his tongue movements intensified. Unable to contain her excitement, she let go of her legs with one of her hands and grabbed Darnell’s hair. He didn’t seem to mind, being far too busy exploring Alannah Ravenbreeze – more thoroughly than ever before.  
She was walking through a vale of pleasure. Each pond a reflection of her own excitement, each mountain an ecstasy trip from Darnell’s light nibbles at her clitoris, each waterfall a representation of her own physical reaction. She was abruptly ripped out of her own fantasy by Darnell getting out of her grip and getting up. He was breathing heavily now, Alannah noticed.  
“Why… stop…” she whispered, incoherently.  
Darnell disregarded her protests and began undressing, rather furiously. Still half-dreaming from the last ecstasy trip, Alannah tilted her head to the side and observed him. As he stripped down, Alannah took a peek below his waist. The bulge beneath the tabard seemed larger than she remembered, as this was indeed not the first time that she had fallen prey to one of his wicked schemes. Her mind wandered off into a fond remembrance of their previous sexual encounters, the warm feeling of having him inside of her, filling her to the brim with pleasure – each thrust taking her one step closer to an orgasm.  
He finished undressing and Alannah had to bite her lip not to exclaim “damn!”. Perhaps her physical attraction to him was strong enough for her to ignore his rather seriously lacking morality and personality. She did not know, but she did feel how a certain moisture level was increasing, rapidly, as she was watching him. He was well aware of the fact that she was ogling him, and it would be fair to say that he quite enjoyed it – almost striking a pose before he walked up to her again.  
Upon resuming his original position, he unbuttoned his pants – revealing his erection to Alannah, whose eyes gleamed at the sight. Something had changed. In place of the disgust that she had previously felt, excitement could now be found. She couldn’t quite place her finger on what had happened, but she wanted him now. She wanted him bad, inside of her, right now.  
“Most impressive,” she mocked him, hoping for swift, sexual, retribution.  
He grunted and tapped the tip of his dick on her clitoris. She moaned in response, bracing herself for what was to come. She was feeling impatient, and the fact that Darnell was teasing her certainly did not help. She wanted him inside of her right now, and each second felt like an eternity. Yet, she waited patiently while he was enjoying himself by tapping and rubbing his dick on and around her vagina, until she could take no more of it. She let completely go of her legs with her hands, holding them up by the pure strength of her thighs, and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him towards her – causing him to, perhaps involuntarily, enter her.  
The sensation of his cock sliding into her caused her heart to flutter, and sent her nerves tingling. She  
moaned delightfully at this development, and noticing that Darnell did not appear to have an adverse  
reaction to her instigation made her even more excited. Perhaps she would be able to boss him around a bit, she thought to herself, giving her upper lip a minor lick. Now that would sure be something. Her hands were still on his waist, but she was too into it now. She couldn’t fully control her desires anymore.  
She let go of him with one hand and ripped open her blouse, exposing her bare chest. Unsure how Darnell would react, she began playing with one of her nipples while pouting her lips at him.  
Her attempts proved successful as Darnell gave off another grunt and pushed her legs even further back by leaning down towards her with his upper body, reaching even deeper inside of her. He reached his arms forward, using one to stabilize himself and the other he placed lightly on her throat. Not for the sake of strangling, but for showing Alannah that she was his – if only for the night. Alannah gave off a little shriek of pleasure and unbridled excitement when Darnell pounced her, grabbing on to his arms with her hands.  
Suddenly, Darnell’s thrusts decreased in potency and he moved slightly backwards. Alannah took a deep sigh in anticipation of what would happen next. Her body was in a complete uproar, feeling both quite bad but at the same time she had never felt better. Her pulse was racing at a higher pace than ever. She placed one hand on her belly, trying to slow down her rate of breathing, and the other she reached down and with two fingers pushed her labia apart. It was very wet still, probably more so than ever. Darnell let go off another one of his characteristic grunts and grabbed her legs.  
“Got anything special planned for me?” Alannah asked, flirtatiously, while pulling her hand back.  
He didn’t answer, but instead he removed the strips of cloth restraining her legs, while giving her a small grin. She was relieved by this, and spread her legs while stretching them, hoping to reinvigorate them with some fresh blood. Her relief wasn’t long though, as Darnell quickly grabbed her by her hips and flipped her over on all fours. He pulled her backside into the air and entered her once more, from behind this time.  
Alannah noticed how Darnell’s thrusts were becoming increasingly powerful with each stroke, and he had started grunting more consistently. She felt her skin ripple with each impact, and she was struggling to maintain her balance. While she certainly enjoyed the feeling of him entering her, the pace was a bit too fast for her. She lifted one of her hands from the bench and reached behind her in an attempt to push him slightly away from her to beckon him to slow down. As she touched his thigh, he gave off a roar-like sound and with great force pushed her upper body down, towards the bench. She wanted to protest, but with every stroke her lungs emptied and all that came from her mouth was a muzzled moan. Darnell, seemingly triumphant, grabbed both of her arms and pulled them behind her back, keeping them in a firm grip.  
Darnell kept this going for quite some time, despite Alannah's attempts of protest. She was feeling very helpless now, and the rough surface of the bench was not being particularly sparing to her cheek and nipples that kept being rubbed against it with every stroke from Darnell. Slowly but surely, her moans were being exchanged for groans, but Darnell did not seem to care. Suddenly, he rose slightly and let go of her arms, causing her to fall slightly forward. She didn’t fall far though before Darnell caught her by her throat, more violently this time but still not in a choking manner. Almost sitting on his knees behind Alannah, he pulled her up towards him by her throat. She gagged a little but she suffered no severe discomfort.  
His thrusts intensified further, and Alannah let out a slight yelp. He felt larger inside of her now, but it was hard for her to tell. She could feel that she was, against her will, getting closer and closer to an orgasm. For some reason, she liked this rough treatment – but at the same time she didn’t. She long ago lost control over her body and her desires, and while her low groans had once again turned back into rather loud moans of pleasure, she didn’t enjoy his restrictive hand on her throat. She could hear how Darnell’s grunts were becoming louder and increasingly regular, and she felt his chest heaving behind her. It almost felt as if it was expanding, but she couldn’t be sure – her body wasn’t to be completely trusted right now.  
As time went on, she became increasingly convinced that his body was expanding behind her, and she was now also certain that he had indeed grown inside of her. The pleasure that she had once felt had almost been converted into pain, as her insides struggled to accommodate his new size. This worried her, and she tried to struggle free. She was very close to an orgasm now, pain or not, but with everything that was going on it certainly did not feel right. She tried to contain herself and dial down her excitement, but to no real avail. She was feelings something exceptionally hairy against her back now, and Darnell’s grunting was gone. Instead, she felt rapid gusts of air against her neck, as if something very big was breathing down her neck. She reached behind her with one hand to feel Darnell’s body, but instead of skin, she felt something that she could only describe as fur.  
She felt panic growing inside of her, and she felt like screaming – but before she could do that she heard a howl behind her, and furry paws – just like the ones she had seen on the shed before everything went black – grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her up. She shrieked out of fear, but was powerless to act. The beast, still being inside of her, carried her over to the wall where she had previously awoken and kept her pushed against it. It kept mercilessly pounding her, giving her no opportunity to catch her breath. As she struggled to breathe she realized that her mind was a big blur. Learning the truth about Darnell had shocked her deeply, but at the same time it caused a lot of previously unanswered questions to suddenly make sense. The irony of the situation was apparent to her, and she mentally bashed herself, once again, for her ridiculous costume.  
The Beast, or Darnell, she wasn’t quite sure which she wanted to go with, let out a low snarl and dropped her to her feet after which he pushed her upper body forward, forcing her to lean against the wall. Without interruption, he kept going – but she noticed how, with each stroke, he trembled increasingly, which she knew could only mean one thing. By this point, he had grown so much inside of her that she felt that her abdomen was going to burst, and she could visibly see his cock pushing inside of her by the bulge on her belly. But on the bright side, she thought, the pain was actually subsiding as her body adjusted to the new size of her “visitor”. As his trembling intensified, so did her arousal, and she knew that any moment now she would burst – not into pieces, but into a warm cloud of unbridled pleasure. “Any moment now…” Alannah whispered. The strokes kept coming, faster and faster. She started pushing herself against his force, and she could hear him let out muzzled growls because of it. Then it happened, she climaxed – but it was radically more intense that it had ever been before. In fact, it was so intense that she had a hard time fathoming just how strong it truly was. Could it be because of the immense size? Or did Darnell possess some technique of which she wasn’t aware?  
She’d probably never know for sure. She panted loudly, and to her surprise she noticed that the trembling had stopped, and so had Darnell. She smiled faintly, as she knew that it was his turn now. Darnell let out a long howl as he ejaculated inside of her, and then collapsed on the ground behind her. Alannah stopped her fall by skilfully putting one hand on the nearby bench and the other against the wall. She was still shaking as her body processed the pulsating pleasure that had consumed her a few moments earlier. After gaining her footing, she turned around and looked at Darnell, who was slowly turning back into his human form. He appeared unconscious, but could also be overly -exhausted.  
She watched as his claws turned into nails, and his pointy, furry, ears turned back into normal, human ears. She had to admit, the beast within him enticed her, as it had brought her pleasure she thought impossible, but at the same time she found it revolting. Unsure of how to proceed, she watched him turn fully back to human while doing her best to clean herself up. She was dripping wet, carrying both her own and Darnell’s fluids. She tried to wipe it off using a piece of relatively clean cloth that had fallen out of Darnell’s pocket earlier as he was undressing.  
When she was done, she kneeled down and gave his exhausted lips a shy kiss. Never had she imagined the night turning out like this. Neither would she ever had imagined herself to enjoy it so. She thought back to earlier that night when she had hoped that she would be able to fully enjoy the night without him, but now she wondered if it wasn’t in fact his very presence that had made the night for her. She shrugged, deep in her thoughts, while putting her costume back in order. Maybe she would be able to attend a few hours of the festivities as well. She giggled, she had had the cake and she had eaten it too; the perfect Hallow's End. She looked at him one last time before she opened the door, and vanished into the darkness of the night – heading back towards the Goldshire.

F I N

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
